what if our love never went away
by what.comes.around.goes.around
Summary: jarlie fic This is a joey and charlie story that i hope you all like its my own take on what should have happened
1. Chapter 1

** ( Home and away joey and charlie)**

**What if our love never when away **

**This is my first story so hope you like it; I changed it to what I wanted to happen. So jack is still alive, Aden went with Joey on the boat. I don't see point in watching home and away no more its boring without Joey on it I love reading everyone's story on hear so I though I would try one. Hope you like enjoy. dont forget to review**

As the water hit the side of the boat all joeys thoughts where about Charlie, what was she doing who was she with does she still love me I hope she's waited for me I know it's been 3 months now since I saw her but I hope the love we had made her wait for me I wish I never went I should have stayed.

Charlie looked out to sea all she wanted was to see Joey again she longed to see her, to see her beautiful smile with her cute little dimples and her amazing eyes she just longed to look into them dark pools again she cursed everyday day she woke up in an empty bed with no one to hold onto.

Footsteps where heard behind her she sighed and tried to smile a little when she felt her little sister wrap her arms around her "hi rubs" she tried to look happy but it won't working " I thought I would find you out hear jack told me the other day he sees you hear every night it's getting cold out you should come home with me" ruby looked at her big sister she could see the hurt all over her face she just wish she could make everything better for her " in a min I just want to stay out a little longer ok rubs" she said looking into her baby sisters eyes willing her not to push her to leave the only spot that makes her feel close to Joey. "Ok but I'm staying" as she said that she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and lent her head on her shoulder.

"We will be turning and heading back to summer bay after this last pot" as Joey looked up in amazement at her skipper she wants to hear them words for so long and now she has the thought of Charlie was sketched in to her brain less than 5 hours and I will see her. As a smile spread across her face she helped load the last pot on board, "wow I have not see you this happy be for" said joeys ship mate "I'm just happy to be heading home now it's been so long" still with a smile on her face she left the deck to pack her things.

"Charlie the wind is picking up we should go now " as ruby said her last word the heavens opened with in minuets both ruby and Charlie where soaked, Charlie turned to ruby and helped her up, she looked out to sea the water was getting more aggressive " she will be ok Charlie she's a good swimmer if anything happens plus the water is her second home she will know what to do" as she said this her sisters grip on her hand got stronger "I hope so rubs I don't know what I would do if she got hurt come on we need to go your shivering" with this they got in Charles car and drove home.

"skip the mast is breaking why didn't we know there was a storm coming" Joey came rushing out on deck to help out with securing the pots and other equipment, "bloody hell when I get back on short I'm going to kill the coast guard they should have pre warned us there is now way we could had seen this coming" as the skip said his last word he tried so steady the ship "Look out" he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like I know the chapters are short but hopefully I will get better at that. Please RR**

Without realizing what she was doing Joey throw herself in front of her work mate and pushed him out the way but for her good deed a bad one came her way the Crain that was heading for her ship mate had hit her and she was thrown overboard within minutes.

Charlie looked out her bed room window at the wind and the rain beating down on the ground then without a bit of notice she felt a sharp pain in her heart it was gone in mins but it still scared her it felt like someone was ripping it out. She looked out across to the ocean a bolt of lightning lit the sky up and she put her hand on her heart deep down she knew something was wrong.

Man over board I mean woman over board HELP we need to get the lights shining in the water "hold on Joey we will find you" shouted the skipper

Why she push me out the way I would have been ok she always has to look after me I hope she's ok please god let her be ok Aden looked up into the sky please make sure she's ok. If I had of stayed home none of this would be happening she would not have had to save me " shut up Aden she needed a friend that's why your hear you was meant to look after her not the other way round" as Aden was recalled why he was on the boat another crew member spotted something in the water " what is it" Aden asked they pulled it on board it was joeys beanie hat she never took it off the whole trip because she remembered how Charlie looked at her in it. " where the hell is she, Jake call the coast guard tell them what's happened and give our coordinate where not far from summer bay now we need to get there quick " but what about Joey" Aden asked " kid we will find her don't worry"

Charlie was pull back to reality when her phone went off "great work" as she sighed she answers the phone "hello senior constable Buckton" she said " we had a casualty out at seas a ship deck hand has gone overboard we need all the help we can" I'm on my way" without a though she jumped off her bed and got her uniform on and headed to her car.

Ask she pulled up at the docks she could see 5 other police officers and a boat coming in to dock "I recognize that boat" she said to herself as she watch one by one the crew members get off she watched the last person "ADEN" she shouted he looked up and just by looking into his eyes Charlie sank to the floor she new now that it was Joey the person over board Aden ran over to support her he just kept saying sorry. He held the little beanie hat in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry is short again don't forget to RR**

"want happened out there Aden " as Charlie said this she looked at him she could see the hurt all over his face she wrapped her arms around him she could not imagine how hard it is for him to see it happen "she saved me it should have been me who went overboard" as he said this a tear escaped down his face. "it's going to be ok we will find her you know what she's like she always put others before herself" Charlie looked out over the sea she could see that the wind and rain where holding up which was a good sign because they can go out and look for her now.

"right listen carefully I want a chopper out there asap tell them to circle every possible places Joey can be I want all the boats we have out on the water and every qualified diver in the water with in minuets let's move people" as Charlie give the orders out she turned back to Aden "you're staying with me ok I think we need to be together when we find her this way you won't miss out on anything", " cheers Charlie" Aden said with relief he had half expected them to say leave go home and we will call with any news but deep down he new Charlie needed him because in a way he reminded her of Joey because they were close and Charlie want to be close to Joey and this was the only way she could be.

"Charlie" ruby stood in the surf club trying to find her sister it didn't look like the surf club any more there where cops everywhere maps all other the tables and other objects on the floor as she glanced around she spotted her sister shouting at another officer, "what do you mean the chopper had to go to another accident we had it first and we had not found her yet" "sorry but it's been pulled off our case" as Charlie turned to walk away she spotted ruby with in minuets ruby was in her arms telling her everything was going to be ok but deep down Charlie had a feeling it might not, she has seen firsthand how situations like this turn out and she was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope the story ok don't forget to review**

Pain rushed round her body, she could feel the soft sand underneath her and the lapping waves at her feet as she opened her eyes they were met by the sun which made her head spin darkness was upon her once again as she slipped away.

"Charlie it had been nearly 24 hours now what should we do" a small voice came it was Watson she watch as Charlie became more and more distant she knew how much Joey meant to her and all she wanted to do was find her so that her boss was happy once again Joey was the only one that made her feel that way these days. Charlie looked up at her with blood shot eyes she had not slept all night she was still sat on a couch in the surf club looking at possible location Joey could be at "we can't stop looking we have to find her" her voice a little wobbly but Watson still understood her "ok we will keep looking how are the boys doing in the water" she asked "don't know yet they have not reported back " as she said this Watson saw the little beanie in her hand "must be joeys" she said to herself, the conversation was interrupted by ruby "Charlie hear you are why didn't you come home last night" as she was looking at her sister she noticed adens head on her lap she could see the tear stains on this face Charlie noticed her looking " he had a long day he fell asleep I didn't want to wake him just yet let him sleep a little longer" ruby smiled she knew the real reason she didn't want him to be moved he reminded her so much of Joey and in away this makes her close to her even though it's not Joey, without thinking she went over to Charlie and said it's ok I understand and kissed her so lightly on the forehead a little smile played on Charlie's face she new ruby new the reason she didn't move Aden she loved how her baby sister new her so well.

As the tide came in a bit the water was up to her knees she tried to move but her head was still feeling heavy she lifted on arm the over was in pain as she placed her hand on her head she could felt something warm and sticky on her forehead and On the side of her face she lifted her hand to take a look and she noticed the ruby red colour on the finger tips, "what the hell's happen all I remember was pushing Aden out the way oh my god Aden is he ok where is he, where am I more to the point as she thought to herself she Felt a sharp pain in her stomach "ouch what the was that she tried to lift her head ever so slowly to see if she could look at where the pain was coming from she nearly throw up at the site that meant her eyes, there was a piece of metal sticking out of her belly there was blood around it but not a lot she took a better look it looks like a puncher wound I wonder if I could take it out without damaging anything, as she reach the metal object she counted to 3 "Oh my god that hurts" without another thought her head was spinning again and she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so some things might seem a bit farfetched but hay it's my story******** hope you enjoy don't forget to RR.**

The cold air breezed past her, her head had stopped spinning she could focused now that the sun was going down, she lifted her head ever so slowly and was sitting up she placed a hand on her stomach it has stopped bleeding for now she noticed the blood seeping from her left arm even though there was a little breeze it was still warm, so she decided to take one of her many jumpers off lucky I was on the boat over wise I would have not have had 3 jumpers they where to keep her warm aboard the boat and my knife she started to cut the jumper up placing it around her stomach to make sure she didn't lose more blood then she tended to her arm the blood stopped and she was able to make a sling with another one of her over jumpers.

She stumbled to her feet looking around she turned and behind her was the bush great she said to herself I could be anywhere, but look on the bright side jo you could have drowned lucky you was swapped onto this beach even if it's in the middle of nowhere. She looked back out to seas seeing if she could she any boats or anything but it was too dark to see plus even though she was on her feet she felt like she was going to collapse at any time so she decided to try and find somewhere to sit and relax and build up her strength, yes she was hurt badly but she had been throw worse.

"Charlie why haven't they found her yet " Aden came over with another cup of coffee "it's a big ocean and there are many islands and the beach stretches for miles" she looked at him with hope in her eyes she was trying her best not to let up that she was scared he was right she should have been found by now but then again she could have been washed up anywhere or worse "don't even think like that Charlie she is strong and smart" as she cursed herself for even thinking a thing Watson came throw the doors, no luck yet "no" she said with a sad tone it's been 3 days now Charlie what if it's too late they will only give us till end of week to try and find her at if she's not found then "stop don't even say it she's not dead I know it right Aden come with me where off to look" as Aden looked at Charlie and Watson Charlie grabbed his arm and within minutes they were in the car looked on the coast line.

Morning broke and Joey needed water and food she knew she could try and make some water from the sea water she just needed to start a fire, lucky when she was younger Brett showed her how to do that on their many camping trips she thought to herself least he was useful for something and if I start a fire may be a boat might see the smoke.

After trying to start the fire for the hundredth time it finally lit before she started she looked around the beach she was able to stand and walk around now she had rested she found an empty bottle she washed it out and filled it with sea water and now she was waiting for it to boil god I hope this works over wise I want last long out here.

As she drank the water she looked around there was no life for miles so she decided the best thing was to try and walk and hopefully she would find a road or something.

5 or so hours later Joey stopped I'm sure I have past that tree before god I'm lost I know it why didn't I just stay on the beach and wait " because they would not find you that's why" she says this out loud "I'm talking to myself I'm going crazy, every things going to be ok jo just picture Charlie her beautiful blue eyes and how cute she looks when she smiles and her long tanned legs when I get out of her if I get out of here I'm never leaving her again I need her so much" as a tear escaped her eye she felt her knees give way she was stupid to think she could try and find her way out the bust with them injuries she sat there just hoping someone will find her soon.

"Charlie there is a beach about 3 hours away some fisher men can see smoke on the beach may be Joey is there does she know how to start fires" Charlie though for a while she remembered Joey saying something about camping when she was younger and Brett teaching her things "I think she does"" well come on then let's take a look it's part of the bust too so we need to take supplies". "Aden your coming too come on we have a long drive a head". As Watson took the bags with supplies with them the 3 of them climbed into the car 2 other cars followed close behind "please be her please"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy please don't forget to review **

Joey could feel herself getting weaker and weaker it was like the sun was taking all her energy, her head started to spin again all her thoughts were of Charlie, her Charlie she would save her with that thought everything went black.

"We have been walking for hours now Charlie" Aden stood still for a bit trying to catch his breath,

Earlier when they arrived on the beach they noticed the blood on the sand and parts of joey's jumper Aden told Charlie that was the jumper she was wearing when she went over board and without any notice she started marching towards the bust determined to find her.

"Aden we can't stop now she's hurt and lost I have to find her she radioed Watson to see If she has found her yet no reply Charlie stopped in her tracks "Watson" she shouted down the other end of the radio "sorry Charlie no we haven't yet we thought we did but was something else"

Joey though she heard something she could not move everything when dark again.

"It's getting dark out now we have to head back to the cars" when the call came over the radio Charlie turned to Aden who she was partnered with " Charlie I can't leave her out hear knowing she's hurt and probably scared" "my thoughts exactly" with them two agreeing not to give up Charlie turned the radio off and they started to walk again this time faster than before to cover more ground.

"Senior constable Buckton come in Charlie where are you" as Watson became more and more frustrated she knew that the radio was switched off there was no way Charlie was giving up," I hope she knows what's she's doing" she said to herself.

Every hour that past they got more and more worries ruby and Leah had joined Watson on the beach where Joey had been " ruby everything is going to be ok" as Leah rubbed her back to show she was there a tear rolled down ruby cheek "how can you say that joeys been missing almost 4 days now she Is obviously hurt from all this blood on the sand my sisters heart is breaking with every minute that goes by and she and Aden have not been seen for hours she is not picking her radio up what if she's lost too I can't lose all 3 of them" Aden and her had become close friends since Joey and Charlie got together she was the one who told him to get on the boat and look after her she felt so guilty yes she was with Xavier but deep down she was falling in love with Aden he made her feel special and no one had ever done that be for.

Night was falling it was getting darker and darker " right Ad I think we should rest for a couple of hours won't be no good us finding Joey and not be able to help her because where tired" I think that's a good plan you sleep for a bit and I will keep look out ok" "ok " as they sit up against the trees Aden noticed Charlie trying to get comfortable "come here" he stretch out his arm so that Charlie could rest her head on his chest as soon as he tightened his grip she could not controls herself and the tears where flowing down her face "I was wondering when you was going to let it all out" Aden looked down at his broken friend he tightened the grip around her and just held her till she fell asleep.

6 or so hours later Charlie woke from the early morning sun shining in her face, she lifted her head to find a sleepy Aden she smiled she could remember him hugging her till she went to sleep she was glad he was there she was also glad Joey had him as a best friend " Aden, Aden wake up we need to move it's early so we will be able to look for longer" as he blinked a couple of times he focussed on her "you ok" was the first thing he said Charlie smiled and said "yes sorry about last night I just couldn't keep it in any more and when you hold me it reminded me of Joey and before I could Stop myself I was crying all over you" she said the last bit with a little laugh "it's ok don't worry I won't tell no one your secret safe with me don't want people thinking you're not the big bad cop any more do we " she started to laugh Charlie slapped him playfully on the arm " I have you know young man I am still that big bad cop your all scared of" she tried to be serious but it want happening and she burst out laughing so did Aden.

Joey woke to a noise she noticed that laugh, I must be hearing things I'm hallucinating least it's of Charlie with Charles laugh in her head she dipped in and out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Unaware when they were sleeping in the bush, on the beach the was a commotion going on, "right its dark now we have to get back to the bay we can't stay out here for the night" as Watson said these words she turned round to Leah and ruby "where the hell is she" as Leah looked round to see who she was on about Watson rushed past her shouting Ruby's name. "RUBY" where is she, Leah stared to panic "I think I just saw her heading into the bush" as an officer ran towards Watson she stared giving orders out.

" right men we need to stick together we have to find Ruby over wise it won't be me shouting at you when senior constable Buckton finds out we lost her baby sister there will be hell to pay we do not leave till we find her, Leah you stay with me I hope you're ready for this, no one goes into the bush alone always have someone with you and for goodness sake make sure you have your backpacks filled with the right equipment right here are some flare guns there are 2 different one if you find Ruby use the red on if you find senior constable Buckton use the white one make sure you keep your radios on at all times"

With the orders given they all lined up and headed into the night looking for the sisters and Aden and Joey.

" what the hell was you thinking rubs you should have stayed on the beach with Leah and Watson why do I always think I can do everything myself god I wish Charlie was with me she would know what to do" ruby was talking to herself it's what kept her going through the night the bush was dark and scary but all she wanted to do was find Charlie she just wanted her big sister to make everything ok again "I am so lost, good one rubs next time think before you head into the bush in the middle of the night alone. As she walked further into the bush she thought she heard something but it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"well least we know where she gets it from walking into the bush without a thought about what could happen" Leah smiled as Watson tried to be serious and angry at the same time "I know when I find both of them I'm going to kill them for frightening me like this" "if Charlie finds out we lost her sister she is going to kill us all"

As the night went on there was no sign of Charlie, Aden or ruby they went to look for Joey and ended up losing 3 more people.

Leah sat down and watched the sun rise thinking with in 1 day she has lost half her family they might not be blood related but she thought of them as family she just wanted them all back safe.

"Help Please Help" as Watson heard the cries she ran over to see who it was Leah followed "Ruby how the hell did you get down there" reaching down to grab the youngsters hand and drag her back up Watson told Leah to set off the red flare so that everyone knows ruby's safe. "like I said how you get down there" "I was walking alone and I slipped down the side I hit my head and blacked out I just came too now" Watson reached for the bag and got the first aid kit out ruby had cut her forehead and arm "why you look so worried I'm fine" "I won't be fine when we find Charlie she is going to kill me for letting you wonder into the bush by yourself and get hurt you sure you ok"

As Charlie and Aden got to their feet they heard the bang in the sky a red mist covered the opened canopy above, ruby red may be Ruby's trying to tell you something hey Charlie Aden smiled, Charlie looked confused she knew they only used them if they found someone without any though she switched the radio on " we have found the younger Buckton" a voice over the radio said it sounded like Watson " we are going to stay and try and find Charlie and Aden too and hopefully Joey" Charlie stud there in shock younger Buckton that's ruby oh my god is she ok " Ruby sweetie you ok" the voice came out of the radio in Watsons hand Ruby's smile spread ear to ear she snacked the radio "Charlie is that you, you ok I came looking for you please don't me mad" Watson was so great full to hear her bosses voice least she knew her and Aden was ok, Charlie and ruby carried on their conversation "ruby you should not have done that you put everyone in danger including yourself" "Charlie I'm fine I only cut my head and arm" " your hurt oh my god WATSON how could you let her wonder through the bush alone" "Charlie it's not her fault I sneaked off last night and they came looking for me it's my fault" "last night you mean to tell me my baby sister was walking in the bush in the dark by herself"

Charlie still had her figure on the button on the radio about to say something when all of a sudden Aden told her to be quiet can you hear that then the line went dead, in the distance ruby and the others could hear shouting they turned and ran in the direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short but I needed to do it anyway hope you enjoy please review.**

"Charlie are you ok" shhh Aden I can hear it again I'm sure that was my name"

As Charlie tried to listen where it was coming from Aden pointed in the direction he heard the first noise she had already bolted past him "Joey I'm coming baby hold on"

"I'm sure that was Charlie shouting" as ruby and the others ran towards the shouting they saw in the distance Charlie kneeing down and Holding something.

"Joey baby can you hear me" Aden was knelt down beside her feeling for a pulse, "this is senior constable Buckton I need an air ambulance as soon as possible we have a 20 year old female with severe injuries and is not responding I repeat I need an air ambiance"

As Watson heard her boss plea for the air ambiance she heard her say the coordinate where they where and then a flare shot up in the air to show where they were. "Charlie" ruby said her sister didn't even look up she just tried to find a pulse on Joey there where blood everywhere ruby turned and buried her head in Leah's shoulder and stated sobbing uncontrollably.

"Joey baby open your eyes" Charlie's eyes started to well up Joey didn't respond she lifted her head her eyes meant adens he took over trying to wake her, Charlie was covered in blood she tried to wipe her hands on her shirt so she could radio again "where the hell is that air ambulance I need the hospital to be on standby" as Watson watched Charlie struggle to talk into the radio she took over and motioned to Charlie to go back and help Aden with Joey.

"Is she ok" Aden looked up to see Leah watching him she shook his head and moved over for Charlie to kneel back down, then a little noise escaped joeys mouth "cha.... Charlie..."

She heard her name been called it was low and soft she looked down and joeys mouth was moving she was drifting in and out Charlie placed her hand on her cheek " I'm hear Joey" " I kn...knew.... you would s...save... me" a little smile played on her lips "someone's got to save you haven't they" Charlie smiled hearing joeys voice sent all sorts of emotions running throw her body everyone around held their breath because joeys voice was so low they didn't want to disturb her and Charlie talking "I'm sorry I lo...love... you Cha.." then there was silence "Joey baby open your eyes speak to me JOEY" Aden tried find a pulse

"She's not breather"


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I know this chapter sounds a bit farfetched but o well I wanted to do something different and if it can't be done in real life I might as well make it up lol also sorry if there are spelling mistakes I read through the first 5 chapters and there are some in there anyway enjoy don't forget to review XXX**

"Charlie she's gone" as Aden tried to get Charlie to her feet she pulled away refusing to let her go "get off me" she pull herself out of his grip and looked at Joey "no she can't be gone" she thought to herself, kneeling down she shot a look at Watson, Watson new what to do she started shouting down the other end of the radio for the paramedics to hurry up,

Just chill Charlie just breath as she repeated this in her head it was like something inside her switched on, the cop in her just burst out she was not there Charlie anymore she was gone ruby tried to look at her to see what she was think there was no emotion there it was like she didn't care anymore about anything but Joey.

As she knelt down beside Joey she took her head in her hands and tilted it back ever so gently she erased her arm out of the sling so she could start CPR the over's just watch as She breathed life back in to Joey, joeys chest raised but then fell again it was only Charlie's air moving it even though they were telling her to stop she didn't she switched off from the outside world and just concentrated on Joey, as she lowered her head to joeys lips she still felt the tingling they use to get when they kissed a tear escaped down her cheek, her heart was breaking at every breath she gave Joey and she didn't respond.

Aden stood back as he watched as Charlie Tried to revive his best friend tears where running down his face, he jumped a little when he felt someone place their arms around his waist and hug him from behind he knew as soon as they did this it was ruby he lifted his arm for her to move to the front he saw the Sadness in her eyes he just held her tighter into his chest she started to cry and he could just make out what she was saying in between sobs " please let Joey wake up please" she was praying someone would help

10 minutes past then the sound of a helicopter was heard "well it's about bloody time they showed up" with this Watson took out another flare gun and pointed it to the sky and set it off with in minuets a piece of rope was dropped and a man came sliding down it with a big bag full of medicine and equipment

Charlie just carried on doing what she was doing and that was trying to bring Joey back, Watson filled the paramedic in on what has happened, he radioed back telling them they have to try and revive her hear over wise she won't make it and to make sure the hospital is on standby.

"Charlie, Charlie my names Luke, you're doing a good job I need you to keep doing in till I set some equipment up to help Joey I need you to help me since where in the middle of nowhere and I don't have anyone to help me is that ok" Charlie quickly looked up and said "ok" and went back to working on Joey.

Luke worked round Charlie to set the equipment up he placed little sticky sensors to joeys chest as Charlie came up for air she noticed what he was doing and asked want they were for," there to check that she's breathing and when we can shock her if she flat lines " she's not breathing now shock her now"" we can't do that because look she has a pulse your keeping her alive" Charlie turned and looked at the monitor and she saw a little bleep on the screen "don't stop now keep giving her air."

"she's lost a lot of blood I need there to be matches of it when we get to the hospital I need you to inform Rachel that we need more blood and ask her to look in her file for her blood type the only way she might survive is if we gets more blood now" a worried look came across his face he didn't want to admit it but he didn't think she would make it and he was trying to do everything he could they could not move her they need to make sure she's stable before moving her and if that meant getting her blood he had to use every source available

He looked around his bag he pulled out an empty clear bag with a tube attached to it like a drip and a needle.

Charlie hovered over Joey she had an oxygen mask on now which was helping her breath every time they tried to move her, her blood pressure would drop and she would stop breathing so they decided to keep her there till they were happy she was stable. Rachel's voice came over the radio " Luke she's O negative and from the names you give the only match is Charlie " with the sound of her name Charlie looked up to see what was happening, "cheers rach" " you sure you have to do this can't you just bring her in," we need to give her blood hear over wise she want make the ride to the hospital as soon as I give her it I will make sure where on our way if there was another way I would do it" Rachel sighed "it's not just dangerous for Joey it is for Charlie if you do it there" before Rachel could finish her sentence Charlie had snacked the radios and switched it off and throw it to the side "do it do it now If it's going to save Joey" "u sure""yes" ruby looked on to see what they was talking about then she saw the needle get inserted into Charlie's arm and blood start to fill the drip bag "Charlie "she screamed before Charlie could look up she blacked out.

Ruby ran over and held Charlie in her arms "she's going to be ok she just fainted she will Come round in a min just keep holding her" Luke started to walk over to Joey so he could pump the blood into her when all of a sudden the monitor stated making a noise ruby looked up to see the monitor flat lined she held on to Charlie tight she didn't want her to panic when she woke, Luke rusted over he told Aden to start CPR again then he got the paddles "Clear"


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I could not leave it how I did so hears the other chapter hope its ok, don't forget to review **

" where am I," as she walked on clear soft sand all she could remember was Charlie saying someone's got to save you, and she was trying to tell Charlie she loved her but it got hard to breath and everything went black, then she could hear mumbling she thought it was Charlie and adens voices but she could not tell ,then her lips where tingling that only happened when Charlie kissed her then a couple more minutes after that she heard someone scream Charlie's name it sounded like ruby she sounded so terrified. Then it went black for good.

"it's nice hear I love the beach this one's so peaceful and quiet" the water reminded her of Charlie's eyes so perfectly blue and hard to take her own eyes away from them they were always breath taking to her.

The waves splashed on to the beach and onto her feet "I could stay here forever" the sun was beaming down there was not a cloud in site.

So if I'm here and no one else is that must mean o god Charlie I cant leave her I need her but it's so lovely hear. Its drawing me further in it's like a magnet not letting me go.

Charlie felt arms around her she was dizzy and trying to get herself to focus she remembered the blood been taken out her arm then she heard ruby scream her name then her head started spinning all she could remember after is the arms holding her tightly.

as Joey sat in the sand watching the sea all she was playing in her head was ruby screaming Charlie's name she sounded so hurt and scared but why was she saying Charlie's name what if something's wrong I just want to go back and Charlie hold me in her arms and her tell me everything's going to be ok, god why did I leave I should have stayed please just let me go back to Charlie please! Tears where forming in her eyes she could not hold them back any longer.

"clear" a shock rang in Charlie's ears as she tried to sit up to see what was happening ruby's grip got tighter she was not letting go " Charlie I'm sorry it's going to be ok I'm hear" ruby tried to settle her sister " NO Joey please don't leave me come back to me baby" she could just see over Ruby's shoulder and joeys lifeless body jumped from another shock from the paddles she saw Aden with his head in his hand kneeling at the side of her.

You kidding me I'm dead but yet it feels like I have heart burn as she rubbed the top of her chest she got an electric shock what the hell was that. Then out of nowhere her whole body jumped.

We have a pulse its faint but it's there, Aden lifted his head to see the monitor flicker quick she need the blood, hear hold this up Aden.

as the bag was nearly empty everyone started to relax but then "no Joey not again stay with us" Luke started CPR again this time he knew it was over . he shocked Joey again but no response he turned to Charlie "I'm sorry I really am" ruby loosened her grip around Charlie she was in shock then Charlie shot out her arms and held on to Joey and started to shake her "baby wake up you can't leave me wake up" everyone was in shock Aden fell to the floor and stared crying uncontrollably and so did Leah and Watson ruby just watcher her sister she didn't know what to do.

"Time of..." no don't say it ruby said with a soft voice.

God hear again she felt the sand under her feet she could feel warmth around her it felt like someone was holding her but she couldn't see anyone it felt like Charlie because only Charlie made her feel like that when holding her, then the sun got brighter and brighter it was drawing her in it was blinding but it felt right to go into the light as she got closer all of a sudden she could hear crying and then Charlie's voice it was pulling her out the light she became over whelmed by how sad and hurt Charlie sounded, she knew she could not leave her with all the will she had left she wished she was in Charlie's arms again.

As Charlie leant over and placed one last kiss on joeys lips she pulled back and looked at ruby with sad eyes "umm that's a nice way to wake up" a soft voice said everyone looked up the heart monitor started to beep indicating there was a pulse Charlie looked down into her arms in shock to see Joey trying to open her eyes then she was met by big dark brown pools "hi there"

Y


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I just want to say I know this one is a bit boring but I need to put it in to show how they got to the hospital and the sleep talking thing was a last min though so if it don't sound right sorry I will try and make next chapter more interesting enjoy don't forget to review please x**

This is Joey Collins she's 20 years old she was found in the bust she was the missing sailor from the boat she has an opened wound to her abdomen, laceration to her left arm and a head wound she needed blood so I had to give her Charlie Buckton, she was the only match out there and we was running out of time, we had to revive her twice the second time she flat lined she was dead for about 5 mins I was about to call time of death but she came back to us well back to Charlie, she's still drifting in and out we need to take her for surgery, Rachel we need you, you're the only one in that can do it, as Luke told everyone what happened so that they could be prepared, Rachel looked on at the friend been wheeled past her on the bed she looked so scared and broken.

Then the doors flung open again Charlie was wheeled in shouting to let her go and she was trying to stand but they won't let her "let me go I want to see Joey" Charlie we took a lot of blood this is just to make sure your ok and plus Rachel is taking Joey into surgery I will check you then you will be free to do what you want but I should warn you Joeys not out the woods yet. Ask Luke said this Charlie slummed back down in the chair and let then carry on.

Back in the bush Watson had order for the police boat to pick them up once she and the others were on the beach it would be much quicker to get back to the bay and to the hospital. "do you think they will be ok" ruby said looking up at Aden "ye joeys strong and I don't think Charlie will let anything happen to her there problem at the hospital by now anyway" as he said this he give her a little smile to make her feel better. Charlie had gone with Joey in the helicopter since she wasn't up to full strength to walk back to the beach.

About 3 hours had pasted Charlie was given the all clear and was now sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on Joey. She put her head in her hands and played back joeys little comment after she kissed her "that's a nice way to wake up" Charlie had a little smile on her face only Joey could come up with a line like that trying to make people laugh even though she had just died and come back to life. Even at the worse possible moment she always finds something to say that will make me smile.

Ruby burst through the waiting room doors followed by Aden and the rest Of them, "rub slow down" Aden laughed and grabbed her hand "where is she Ad Where's Charlie" at her name been mentioned Charlie lifted her head and saw ruby searching for her "look she's there and she's fine I told you she would be" as ruby eyes went in the direction where Aden was pointing she saw her sister stand up and within seconds they were in each other's arms.

"Charlie I was so scared" "shhh don't worry I'm fine and hopefully Joey is Rachel's operating on her as we speak she should be out soon" ruby popped her head up to meet Charlie's " is she going to come home with us Charlie please let her please" as see looked away shyly she said in a soft voice almost in tears "I miss her" " I miss her too rubs but it's up to Joey not me, even though what's happened I don't know if she's going to forget what I have done" Charlie looked away looking sad and anger with herself. " oh I don't think you have any problem" as ruby looked up and turned to Aden she asked "how done you know " Charlie was also looking at him "I spent 3 months on a boat with her and ever night I had to hold her and listen to her cry every night till she was asleep I could not move when she did from fear she would wake and start crying again" " but that doesn't explain why she would forgive me" "let me finish" he said with a smile " there is something Joey doesn't know about herself that I do, for the month or so she was fine but then after the second month she started talking to me, I thought it was strange because she was not crying then I noticed she was a sleep" ruby and Charlie just stared at him wanting to hear more " she was dreaming, while she was dreaming she was saying what she was saying in the dream and without fail she was always talking to you Charlie and in one particular dream she said as I quote " Charlie you hurt me but there's something missing inside since we haven't been together I need you please I love you and forgive you just let me love you again " that was the last time she talked in her sleep so I guessed she sorted things out in her head what she wanted to do when she got back hear.

As Aden finished he looked at the 2 sisters with mouths open "what" he said

" she really said that I knew she talked in her sleep but she got over that a bit they were mostly nightmares she had" " well these where no nightmares she really did say it, I don't think she knows I know she was talking in her sleep so can we keep it like that"

As Charlie wiped a tear from her cheek Rachel appeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this is a bit soppy but oh well hope you enjoy please review**.

They all jumped out there seats giving Rachel a fright "wow one at a time I can't hear you all" she said this with a little laugh. " to the questions that your properly wondering Joey is ok and out of theatre it was touch and go for a while but thanks to Charlie giving her blood she's going to be just fine we just need to keep an eye on her for the first 24 hours to make sure everything's ok, she's in recovery now but because she's had a head injury we have had to put her into an induced coma to help with the healing" "but she's ok" they all said at once "so far yes we have to keep her in the coma for a couple of days and after we try taking her out of it we will know better than" " can we see her" Charlie said " only one at a time to start with"

"go on chaz we can wait" as ruby said this Charlie looked at Aden and then to ruby " No I think Aden should go first I have waited 3 months I'm sure 10 more minutes won't hurt" " Aden looked surprised " you sure Charlie I don't mind waiting" " I'm sure, you're like the only family she has she loves you like a brother and I'm sure your dying to say thank you for her saving you like I said I have waited 3 months I can wait a little longer " she smiled and hugged him and she pushed him to follow Rachel to Joeys room.

As she sat down ruby looked at her in amazement "that was nice Charlie but I though you would be the first in there to tell her you love her" "I did too but I saw the sadness in adens eyes he's been with her for 3 months holding her and looking after her for me and I'm sure that is what he is doing right now, he is her family now and hopefully we will be too if what Aden said was true" ruby hugged her sister she was so proud of her for thinking of someone else before her own needs and she knows how much Aden means to Joey and Joey means everything to him she's like his little sister he never had that's why it won't that difficult to get him to go with her on the boat.

The doors closed shut behind him he was met by different machines he remembered Rachel saying there helping her breath and giving her blood she said they might look scary but there was nothing to worry about, then in the bed there was a small little figure with tubes coming out of different places she looked so peaceful and innocent tears rolled down his face as he took a step towards the bed which Joey lay in. He felt guilt run all over his body " why Joey why did you have to save me" tears where now streaming down his face he never got so emotional before only Joey brought this side out in him as he placed his hand in hers he could feel the warmth in her hand, her hands where so small compared to his, ever since he walked into the room not once had he looked away from her, he was so fixated on her face he was scared something might happen if he looked away all he wanted to do was hold her like he had so many time before and tell her that everything would be ok . Aden was also still in shock that Charlie let him come in first he thought to himself that must have been difficult decision to make but he was grateful she let him. Without any though he lay on the side of joey's bed and wrapped his arms around her joeys head gently fell to meet his chest it just looked like she was sleeping. As he held her tight not wanting anything else to happen to her his eyes got heavy he drifted off to sleep still holding Joey.

"I wonder if he's ok" "I hope he is it's been awhile" time had flown and without knowing it had been about 3 hours since they saw Aden last. I can't find Rachel to ask as ruby sat back down Charlie looked a bit worried she just hoped Aden was ok. "Come on" "where we off Charlie" "to see if he's ok I can't just sit here I need to know if everything's ok "but Rachel said one at a time" "I'm a cop do you think I'm bothered I need to know he's ok" both Charlie and ruby headed in the same direction Aden when they looked through different doors but no luck then they came to the end door it said J Collins on it, both woman looked through the glass and the sited that met their eyes just melted their hearts Aden was laying asleep next to Joey holing her with her head on his chest adens face was tear stained and he didn't look like he was letting her go any time soon. " I know joeys hurt but can I been a bit jealous at this minuet in time" " jealous why you jealous" ruby's eyes widened and she has just realised she said that out loud " o I didn't say anything just forget about it" " does someone have a crush on a certain Aden Jeffries," " Charlie shhh" ruby's face was going redder and redder she slapped herself in the head " god why did I even open my mouth" Charlie had a massive grin on her face, "good she might dump that stupid boyfriend of hers I would rather her go out with Aden I know he will look after her" Charlie's thought were interrupted by ruby punching her in the arm "what are you thinking your smile is getting bigger and bigger you better not tell anyone I have fallen in lo...." she stopped herself just in time before she could say anything but Charlie knew what she was going to say and her smile on her face went from ear to ear " oh god why am I doing this to myself stupid ruby " she playfully hit her forehead and now her face was bright red form embarrassment. "Charlie don't say anything please keep this between us ok I don't want Xavier finding out or Aden for that matter" " don't worry little sis your secret safe but I must say if I wasn't into Joey Aden would defiantly be nice to curl up with" she said with a laugh ruby smacked her over the back of her head " hay what was that for " "just because"" oh and ruby I agree with you I'm a bit jealous looking at them two like that but hay least the people we both love are safe in each other's arms even though it should be us in their arms come on lets go get a drink and leave these two to sleep you can tell me all about your little crush" " Charlie!!!" Charlie stuck her tong out and grabbed ruby by the arm and headed in the direction of the canteen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Still a bit soppy but don't worry Charlie and Joey will be together soon just want to try get that bloody Xavier away from ruby enjoy please review **

Aden stirred from his sleep Rachel was in the room trying to change joeys bandages around her head and arm, "I...I am sorry I must have fallen a sleep ill move" "no don't worry Charlie and ruby told me you was asleep I was just wanting to make sure joeys wounds are ok" " Charlie and ruby how did they know" " they came looking for you last night they got worried but they saw how u 2 was and didn't want to disturb you they have gone home to get some sleep and washed and changed they knew you would look after her they should be back anytime now" " wh.. what time is it" its nearly 11 in the morning " Morning I slept all night sorry I was only meant to stay in 10 minutes want I" " don't worry" she smiled and headed back outside. " morning jo sorry if I squashed you last night I'm going to go home soon when Charlie get hear I'm sure I smell ( he said with a smile) and I want to look all fresh for when you wake up" he kissed her lightly on the head and headed into the corridor to look for Charlie and ruby.

" hi there sleeping beauty" Charlie said with a little smile how's the patent "she's good but I think I might have squashed her a bit last night but least I didn't get any complaints like always " he said with a smile " like always" ruby frowned and looked at him weird " ye remember I told you I could not move when she fell asleep for fear she would wake up and cry again well it was a small bed because it was on the boat and I squashed her some of the time she would kick me out the bed in the mornings if I did" he started laughing at the thought, even bright and early in the morning on the boat Joey always made him laugh even though she was smaller then Aden she always managed to kick him out the bed, then she would pop her head over the side and try and put an innocent face on so he wouldn't get mad " I hope you kept your hand to yourself while sleeping with MY girlfriend" Charlie tried to keep a serious face on but she burst out laughing. She trusted both of them and if Aden was the one making her feel safe when she was away then she was happy with it she was glad he was there to do it. "Don't worry Charlie I was a gent" as he said this he put his hand up in the air and the over this heart trying to look all innocent.

"rach is it ok if I go see her now" "sure only you though still can't have more than one at a time" " it's only me ruby went with Aden when can you take her out of the coma" " we will see how she does today and may be try and take her out of it in the next day or so but when we do you have to be patent she want wake straight away ok " " ok" a little smile played on Charlie's lips by the end of the week I will have my Joey back.

Charlie stood in the door way of joeys room she just stared at her it had hit her how much it hurt see Joey like that. She just wanted to run over and scoop Joey up and look into her beautiful eyes again. Charlie pulled up a chair and sat down still staring at her. " hi baby it me Charlie" Charlie picked joeys hand up and placed it in hers it fit perfectly she tightened the grip around it and placed a kiss on top of her hand her lips tingles at the touch of joeys soft skin. She could not sit still anymore so she stood up and placed herself in the same potion Aden was in it felt so right holding Joey in her arms, she leant over ever so slowly and placed a little kiss on joeys lips it set her whole body alight she was still amazed how much Joey had this affect on her.

Back at adens place ruby was noising around while he was getting ready she like looking at his pictures there were none form when he was little she wondered why but there were plenty of him and Joey messing about and the odd one with other friends. "so you like looking at my pics do you" Aden said bouncing down the stairs "ye Joey looks so pretty but I don't know who the Muppet is next to her ""oi I have you know I look very handsome in that one" he said playfully tapping ruby on the arm "I know I'm only joking" she said sticking her tong out at him.

As ruby and Aden strolled along the beach before heading back to the hospital ruby stopped " ad I just want to thank you for going with Joey on the boat and looking after her I really am grateful" Aden spun round "it's ok rubs I wouldn't let her go by herself knowing what robbo did to her" they just stared at each other it felt like a life time " Aden she's like joeys little sister don't even think of anything and she's with Xavier" as his thoughts ran round his head ruby's head was also spinning with emotion " pull it together rubs he is so not into you your too young and your with Xavier remember god he is so hot" her thoughts were interrupted by Aden picking her up and running into the seas and dropping her in it " what the hell was that for" " I though you needed to cool down" he said laughing and splashing her, then ruby tried to grab him and pull him under but he was too strong for her he held her in a hug there eyes met once again ruby was facing baby blue eyes which she could not take her own eyes from then both moved at the same time getting closer and closer and they were about to kiss when all of a sudden a voice came from on the sand " GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all enjoy don't worry Xavier will get what he deserves please review **

Before their lips could meet they were brought back to reality form the shouting on the beach they just stared at Xavier, ruby was still wrapped round Aden she didn't want to move nor did Aden his grip around her tightened he didn't want to let go, he didn't know what to do he hurt knowing he wasn't ruby's, ruby felt adens arms around her it felt so right been with him she felt safe and loved even though they want together. Relising they were still in the sea Aden stared to move "come on rubs we can't stand in the seas for ever we need to face him" Aden faced her his eyes full of sorrow and hurt "if I have to fight to be with you I will if you want me I just need you to know I really do care about you I really do "ruby was speechless she didn't know what to say she didn't even think Aden though of her like that. While she was trying to figure out what to do she was back on the beach and her grip on adens hand was released in an instant when Xavier launched a punch that landed straight in adens face Aden stumbled letting go of ruby's hand " WHAT THE HELL XAVIER" ruby was furious she tried to grab a hold of him when he was about to swing another punch at Aden but this time he missed and smacked ruby straight in the face ruby fell to her knees her head started spinning blood ran down her face "RUBS, ruby wake up" before ruby could fall to the floor Aden had caught her before he could look up at Xavier he had ran away.

"Ouch my head is killing what the hell happened" ruby woke after a couple of minutes she was in adens arms she put her hand to her head and flinched with the pain. "he is so going to pay for his your Charlie is going to kill him come on I need to get you to the hospital to check you out hopefully Charlie will be still there" Aden stood and pulled ruby up into his arms, like last time there eyes met and this time there lips met too ruby softly placed her lips on adens her whole body just relaxed into the kiss she parted her lips ever so slightly to give Aden access , they started kissing passionately and forgot the world around, then Aden placed a hand on ruby's cheek still kissing her ruby flinch a bit Aden pulled away and stared into her eyes " I'm sorry I forgot I think we need to get you checked out first" he said with a little smile " just 1 more minuet " as ruby said this she kissed him one last time they separated and lent their foreheads on one another's and just smiled lovingly at each other.

In joeys room Charlie was still laying in the same position like before she just never wanted to let her go then she was interrupted she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see who entered the room, it was dark near the door she could just make out that it was ruby and Aden, both stepped for wade and to Charlie's shock she saw the bandage around ruby's head and the stitches above adens eye " what the hell happened to you two and why are you all wet" she eased herself from Joey and got off the bed and rushed over to ruby and held her in her arms " Xavier that's what happened" ruby sighed and pulled away so she could look at her sister " he hit you I'm going to kill that little rat where is he" " he ran off I had to grab ruby when she collapsed and when I looked back up I saw the coward running down the beach" " but why you 2 wet your soaking rubs" "Aden said I needed to cool down" she said with a little grin " oh did he now" she looked at him with raised eyebrows. she looked at the pair in front of her "have I missed something hear" she asked "no not really just that Xavier is so dumped oh and adens a really good kisser" Charlie looked in shock "is he now" both ruby and Charlie had a big grin on their faces Aden didn't know where to look this face was red from embarrassment, "I...I..I think I will get us some drinks" with this he kiss ruby on the head and rushed out the door.

Aden appeared a couple of minutes later with Rachel "hi rach what's up is everything ok with joeys" " ye she's fine Charlie that's why I'm here we have decided to take her out the coma early" " really" ruby jumped up and wrapped her arms around Rachel "so she's going to wake up and she will be fine" " hold on rubs like I told Charlie it might take a while for her to wake but hopefully she will be ok" Aden came and sat next to Charlie " you ok, you have not said anything" "ye... ye sorry its just we will have out Joey back soon I'm just so happy" a smile appeared on her face and she hugged Aden and whispered in his ear " I'm so glad ruby picked you , an I'm so glad Joey has you too" "so am I don't worry I will keep both your girls safe when you're not about" Rachel's voice broke them apart " right I will start now I need you to know when Joey does wake up I need you to press the alarm if I'm not hear ok its just so we can see her straight away and tell her what's happened she might be frighten at first because she might not know where she is"

"it's been nearly 2 days now chaz why she not waking" remember what Rachel said it takes time when joeys ready she will wake in her own time" she tried to reassure her sister but she was worrying too "come on Joey please wake up"

It was nearly 12 at night ruby had gone home with Aden Charlie just couldn't leave Joey knowing she could wake at any moment. like before Charlie lay in the bed at the side of Joey and held her tight joeys head resting on her chest near her neck Charlie could feel joeys breath tickling he neck it was silent in the room all she could hear was joeys beating heart, as she watch as joeys chest raised up and down she slowly fell to sleep hoping that she would dream about Joey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry its short didn't have much time u hope its ok, please review **

"I remember that smell "without knowing so that she could be closer to the smell Joey wrapped her leg around Charlie's and turned a bit in her sleep so that she was half way on her she gripped Charlie's shirt like a lifeline she didn't want to let go even though she could move and smell Charlie's sent she could not open her eyes it was like she was dreaming. Charlie was still sleep she didn't even realise that Joey had moved, she thought it was just in her dreams.

Rachel went to go check on Joey just a normal check up she popped her head though the door she thought it was a bit odd that joeys leg was wrapped round Charlie's and Joey was holding her shirt and not wanting to let go " there's no way Charlie moved her in that position" she thought she stood there for a little bit longer to see if any of them would move, then she saw Joey head move further up Charlie's body she found it amusing that neither one of them noticed Joey was moving it just looked like they were both peacefully asleep in their own bed. Rachel turned and headed out the doors she bumped into ruby and Aden on her way out. "hi rach, how's she doing" "well to be honest I think she is awake well sort of she's sleeping but moving she has made sure that Charlie's its going anywhere it's kind of funny in a way every time Joey moves Charlie follows to make sure there both together still even though there both sleeping, I find it funny that Charlie not once had noticed that Joey is moving. Both Aden and ruby popped their heads through the door to look at the couple both had big smiles on their faces from the site that met them " they look so lovely and care free in each other's arms how the hell cant Charlie feel Joey moving" ruby looked over at Aden who was still watching the pair " Aden if you look any longer your eyes will fall out" with this she kicked him in the leg, " ouch what was that for" " perving over my sister and her girlfriend"

A couple minuets later Charlie felt something on top of her not wanting to open her eyes she just lay there feeling every movement Joey made, she loved feeling Joey trying to get as close as she could to her, she could hear Joey smelling her neck and making little noises every time she came in contact with Charlie's skin, at first Charlie though she was dreaming when Joey stated to move but then there legs where tangles together. She felt Joey grip her shirt like her life depended on it she couldn't resist any more slowly she opened her eyes and just inches away from her face was a sleepy Joey she could feel her breathing on her which sent Goosebumps all over her body without a second thought she placed her lips on joeys, she felt a response and she placed a hand behind joeys neck to pull her closer she felt joeys lips part a fraction and responded immediately Charlie slowly placed her tong in joeys mouth she felt Joey kiss her more passionately and both there tongs where dancing together , reluctantly pulling back a bit for air Charlie opened her eyes to be met by a set of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her " ummmmmmm I think I like your new way of waking me up" Joey said Charlie couldn't help but smile at how cute Joey sounded she just started lovely at her beautiful girlfriend " I've missed you" Charlie said is a sad tone " I guessed that when I woke up with you kissing me, you want to know something" "what" Charlie said "I've missed you too" Joey smiled back at Charlie showing off her little dimples Charlie couldn't resist kissing her one more time and then she brought her in for a big hug she never wanted to let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy I really got stuck what to right so if it not good sorry anyway enjoy and dot forget to review **

"oh my god rubs what happened to you" ruby came bouncing through the door and jumped in the middle of Joey and Charlie she just cuddled up to Joey she didn't want to let her go "Aden what happened to you too" Aden sat on the other side of the bed Joey and ruby where now sandwiched in between Charlie and Aden, " so are you two going to tell me what happened to you I thought I was the only one with cuts and bruise all over me" Aden looked at Charlie then at ruby before he could answer Joey ruby butted in " well this cut on this side of my head was from when I fell in the bush looking for Charlie and Aden, this cut on my arm was also from that fall oh and this cut and bruise was from Xavier hitting me" "HE WHAT, why did you have to go looking from Charlie and Aden did you two get lost or something" "no they didn't they decided to turn off their radio and look for you through then night when they were told not to" ruby stared at the pair she tried to be anger with them but she couldn't " oh did they now" " ye they did that how much they both love you I love you too Joey that's why I went looking for them so I could look for you two" she buried her head in joeys shoulder looking a little shy " I love you too rubs" Joey had a big grin on her face she was so happy to have the 3 people that meant most to her " but why the hell did Xavier hit you and I'm guessing he hit you two Aden" " yes he did hit him and don't worry he's not getting away with it" with his Charlie jumped of the bed and stared to head to the door " Charlie slow down where you off" ruby scrambled to her feet reluctantly she didn't want to let Joey go " you think I'm going to sit around while he gets away with hitting my baby sister... Joey I do love you like ruby said I won't be long and I will be back soon" Charlie came back to the bed and placed a kiss softly on joeys lips then she headed out "Aden can you please make sure she doesn't do anything because knowing Charlie she will kill him" don't be silly Charlie wouldn't do that" Joey said with a smile "you wouldn't say that if you new Charlie when we was younger when I was 5 some kids pushed me over and I banged my head Charlie came over and threatened the life out them ever since I was little if someone hurt me Charlie would sort them out" "on other thoughts Aden go quick I don't want to hear my girlfriends been locked up for kicking that little scrawny kids ass" "ok will do" with this Aden ran out the door to catch up to Charlie.

"Charlie slow down" Aden ran after Charlie he grabbed her arm and spun her around " Aden leave me go back to Joey and ruby I'm going to sort this" " what you going to do smash his face in then you get arrested by your own officers Joey needs you more than anything now don't do something stupid like this, I know ruby means the world to you and you will do anything to look after and that means hurting the people that hurt her, but Charlie there over ways of doing it" Charlie stood and stared at him for a while, " you're the senior constable of this town you can do more damage to a person's life then beat them up" "Aden I need you to take me home" 10 minutes after Aden had dropped Charlie off at hers she appeared in her full uniform Aden smiled to himself he knew what she was going to do and that was ruin Xavier's life. "right you want to be my partner again and look for the little rat with me and help me ruin his life" "sure I'm getting the hang of been your partner in fighting crime" he said with a smile "well first stop countable Jeffries the surf club" they both burst out laughing and head to the surf club "no luck someone said they saw him but he went about 5 minutes ago" Aden said while he was walking up to Charlie. "he can't be far" as they entered the dinner they saw it was full then normal and there in the corner laughing away to this friends was the person they were looking for "this is going to be fun one min Charlie let's make sure Colleens hear it will be round the whole town in no time make sure you say it loud enough for people to know what he did" Charlie got her cuffs out and headed over " Xavier Austin in arresting you for the assault on ruby Buckton and Aden Jeffries you have the right to remain silent anything you do say..." Charlie carried on giving him this rights everyone just stopped and watching in disbelief did they hear right he hit ruby everyone in the room was frowning at him in disbelief colleen was on the phone telling everyone then Hugo came into the dinner just as Charlie had placed the cuffs on Xavier "what the hell you doing Charlie get off him Hugo came running up to Charlie and throw her out the way she smashed her head off the table but was still able to get to her feet " oh you made a bad move there mate" as Charlie said this she grabbed her radio for back you " then she took a second pair of handcuffs out " Hugo Austin I'm arresting you for the assault of a police officer" she was reading his rights out when jack and Watson came in, before they took Xavier away Charlie stood in front of him " you ever go near ruby again, I just though I would let you know since the little incident with roman a couple of months ago this time you will be getting the book thrown at you and believe me this will be with you for a very long time so I would think first before hitting girls especial my baby sister" with this she turned and headed back to Aden " so constable Jeffries you ready to make a statement and ruin his life for good oh and that pig of a brother of his" "constable jiffies have I missed something " jack came over and started laughing " no I just promoted Aden to my other work partner so I though I would give him a good street name" she started laughing so did Aden " well before any statements you need to get that checked out " he pointed to Charlie's head Aden took his orders and took Charlie to the hospital.


End file.
